Bahasa Prancis
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Pulang sekolah, Souda ke rumah Tanaka demi belajar Bahasa Prancis. Memangnya mereka bisa fokus belajar berdua? Oneshot. Pendek. Humor agak tersirat. Mampir dulu terus baca yuuk!


Disclaimer : Super Dangan Ronpa 2 milik Spike Chunsoft

Ringkasan

_Nilai ulangan Prancis Tanaka, Sonia, dan Souda berurutan : seratus, sembilan puluh, dan… dua puluh. Sonia membujuk Tanaka untuk membantu Souda belajar, karena ia tak punya waktu untuk mengajari. Pulang sekolah, Souda langsung ke rumah Tanaka. Bisakah mereka berdua belajar serius?_

Dari _Author_

_Pendek. Tersirat. _OOC. _Maaf kalau cara bicara Tanaka agak aneh di sini (kurang sesuai). Arti kata ada di akhir cerita (biar _greget_, hehehe). Yang hobi _shipping _bisa saja terhibur. Kurang atau tidak suka? Kritik silakan, asal sopan. _Review _boleh. Rada PHP, mungkin… terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca._

Selamat Membaca!

"Tanaka, kau membuatku semakin bingung! Kenapa aku mesti pakai kata kerja yang beda untuk semua jenis subjek?!"

"Manusia Rendahan, pernahkah sekali kau serius dalam pelajaran? Kata-katanya sama, hanya akhirnya saja yang diganti."

"Di catatanmu beda nih!"

Souda Kazuichi membuka halaman buku catatan Bahasa Prancis milik Tanaka dan ia sendiri sekaligus dan menyorongkannya di atas meja ke arah si tuan rumah di depannya dengan kesal. Kesabarannya habis lantaran nilai ulangan Prancisnya yang di bawah standar kelulusan, cuaca yang panas, dan situasi rumah Tanaka yang juga menjadi rumah bagi banyak binatang 'peliharaan'. Sama kesalnya, Tanaka mengambil kedua buku di hadapannya dan membandingkan keduanya.

Tanaka Gundam menghela napas, "Sekarang aku berbaik hati untuk mengulangi penjelasanku, perhatikanlah dengan seksama, jangan sia-siakan."

Siswa berambut merah jambu cerah itu beranjak dari _tatami_ tempat duduknya di seberang Tanaka. Wajahnya nampak kesal sekaligus serius. Ia melangkah memutari meja pendek itu ke arah Tanaka. Kini ia duduk di sisi Tanaka, dipandanginya kedua buku catatan di hadapan mereka.

Mungkin Souda duduk terlalu dekat karena ketika sikunya mengenai lengan Tanaka, remaja itu mendecak canggung.

Souda yang mendengar langsung memandangnya tersinggung, "Kau marah karena tadi dipaksa Sonia-san mengajari aku yang tolol ini, ya?"

"Bukan," ia bergeser dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik syal ungunya, "kularang kau duduk terlalu dekat denganku. Menjauh."

"Apa sih? Aku mendekat karena suaramu pelan saat menjelaskan!"

"Tidak mendengarku? Kasihan. Telingamu pasti dikutuk, sudahkah kau minta ampun pada Tuhanmu hari ini? Demi semua Dewa, dengarkan aku baik-baik," ujar Tanaka, "kata kerja dalam Bahasa Prancis itu memang ditakdirkan-"

"Tanaka, kau suka Sonia-san ya?"

Yang ditanya berhenti bicara dan mendelik kesal lantaran tidak suka pembicaraan dialihkan.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Bohong," gigi taring Souda berkilat.

"Aku mau mengorbankan hidupku yang berharga demi mengajarimu begini bukan karena Sonia-san atau dewa mana pun bertitah padaku," katanya sambil mengambil pulpen dan merobek halaman tengah bukunya yang kosong.

"Nah, terus kenapa?"

Remaja berkulit pucat itu tak menjawab. Ia menulisi kertas kosong itu dengan kata _aimer* _sebagai judul (maksudnya contoh kata yang akan ia gunakan). Baris-baris kosong buku diisinya dengan subjek-subjek berbahasa Prancis, mulai dari _je** _hingga _elles***_.

"Perhatikan lagi," ujarnya sambil menunjuk kata _aimer_, "aku memilih predikat _aimer _sebagai kata dasar. Jika tak disertai subjek, tetap ditulis _aimer_, tetapi beda hal bila kau memberinya subjek, jadinya..."

Tanaka berhenti menjelaskan saat melihat Souda tengah menggambar dengan pensilnya sendiri di buku tulis.

Ketika tangannya menarik buku itu, Souda terkejut, "Hei, kembalikan!"

Tanaka terdengar kesal, "Buku ini milikku yang suci, kenapa kaukotori begini?!"

Ia hendak menghapus goresan pensil Souda. Namun disempatkannya mengamati gambar itu karena penasaran. Secara umum sih, tidak terlalu jelek. Di halaman belakang bukunya yang bersih, terlihat jelas bahwa gambar itu belum selesai.

Souda Kazuichi mencoba menggambar Tanaka dengan gaya _manga _karangan entah siapa. Garis-garis tipis sketsanya belum dihapus. Di gambar itu, Tanaka tengah menulis di kelas...

"Kenapa bengong?" Kata Souda tiba-tiba, "Maaf deh kalau gambarnya aneh –tapi itu cuma gambar, bukan najis yang kotor sungguhan seperti katamu tadi."

...dari sudut pandang Souda sendiri jika mereka tengah duduk di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Beri aku alasan," ujar Tanaka sambil menutup bukunya, "mengapa kau menggambar diriku."

"Yah," Souda menaikkan bahu, "aku teringat kamu terus sih."

Itu terdengar seperti 'kode', bodoh, batin Tanaka yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dengan syal sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Tanaka –kau sakit ya?" Souda terdengar merasa bersalah, "Kau jadi sering menaikkan syalmu hari ini... iya deh, aku serius sekarang. Buruan ajari lagi tapi yang jelas."

Ia buru-buru menurunkan syalnya dan menulis lagi di kertas tadi, "Tidak masalah, aku tidak sakit. Lihat. Karena _aimer _adalah kata kerja beraturan, yang harus kaulakukan adalah mengganti akhiran _-er _ini dengan _avoir _masing-masing... jadi nantinya begini."

Souda membaca kata-kata yang ditulis Tanaka, "_Je aime, il aime, elle aime_... ooh, jadi si _-er _ ini hilang. Pemakaiannya bagaimana, Tanaka?"

Seketika Tanaka diam dan bingung. Ia memilih contoh kata yang salah untuk dijadikan kalimat lengkap. Kenapa harus _aimer_, saat ia memiliki kata lain yang lebih mudah seperti _etudier**** _dan _reveiller*****_?

"Misalnya..."

Dengan gugup, ia membalik kertas itu ke halaman yang masih kosong. Ia tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan -dan tidak mencoba untuk berhenti. Pulpennya menulisi kertas itu dengan kalimat pendek. Jarinya mendorong kertas kepada Souda di meja agar ia bisa membacanya.

"_Je t'aime******_."

Tanaka memalingkan wajahnya dari Souda, menahan napas.

Mata Souda memandang tulisan itu setelah membacanya tadi. _Je t'aime_. Contoh kalimat yang sangat pendek, batinnya. Ia memandang kertas itu dan Tanaka yang masih terdiam bergantian.

Padahal jika Tanaka bicara langsung kepadanya saat itu, Souda akan mendengarkannya sepenuh hati.

Souda menghela napas, "Tanaka, ..."

"Hm?"

"...ini artinya apa sih?"

Wajah pucat Tanaka semakin memerah. Merah sekali, bukan lagi merah muda. Kentara sekali kalau ia kesal. Kesal dan -yah, perasaannya tidak jelas saat itu.

"Artinya," ujarnya sambil menatap Souda tajam tanpa menurunkan syalnya, "kau harus pulang. Pulanglah ke dunia asalmu, Manusia Bodoh!"

"Tanaka, jangan marah begitu dong! Sebentar –TANAKA, HAMSTERMU MENGGIGIT– ampun, aku sedang berusaha cari di kamus! Aduh!"

Prancis, Selesai.

KETERANGAN

* _Aimer _: suka (kata kerja dasar).

** _Je _: saya.

*** _Elles _: mereka (perempuan).

**** _Etudier _: belajar (kata kerja dasar).

***** _Reveiller _: bangun (kata kerja dasar).

****** _Je t'aime _ : saya suka kamu.


End file.
